Stealing the moon
by BlueSkyHeaven
Summary: A tribute to the end of Sa Sakujun, spoilers from episode 23. Sa Sakujun's life and his feelings for Kou Shuurei. SakujunXShuurei Oneshot


_**A/N:**__** OO I have found once again another obsession and it had to be another lunatic or mentally disturbed… Sa Sakujun-sama. I personally love RyuukiShuurei but Sakujun-sama wanted me to write this as a tribute to him. TT I still think someone saved him since his body was missing, why would someone take the corpse of a dying guy? It's not exactly something you can use as decoration…**_

_**Anyway, to those that don't know what the heck I'm on about have a look at the series cuz its brilliant. The art is gd, the plot is gd, and the characters are funny and well planned out. It's brilliant! Too bad there isn't much fanfiction about it… It's so sad… Oh well, just have to watch the anime and make do with it.**_

_**I so don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot of my fanfic as a last tribute to Sakujun- The guy that was bored out of his mind until he finally found his reason to live.**_

_**BTW- before you all read this little ficlet is AU (Alternate universe) so it deals with a lot of supernatural stuff that wouldn't actually happen in the anime.

* * *

**_

_**Stealing the moon**_

Sa Sakujun was a man with a never ending thirst. What he craved for was not like all other men would but it was something so significant to him that once he found it he would never let go of it. At age 15; life had looked gloomy with nothing to do. He had often told himself that life was a game, he would have abit of fun playing around and hopefully while doing so he would find something- anything; that would keep him occupied while he was alive and well. When he finally finds that special something or someone that he desires, life would finally have a meaning. If you told him that someone died he wouldn't care, he would just glance at something else and try to find something more interesting, and if you told him about something that sparks an interest in it maybe he would give it go for a few days and find that it's boring. Nothing ever really could hold his interest for long.

He didn't desire power.

He didn't want money.

He didn't want random women.

What he wanted seemed to be so distantly far away from his grasp that it was almost like trying to steal the moon from the sky. He wanted the excitement of life, to feel at least a slight tingle of excitement would have him hooked onto something. Even if it meant for him to kill everyone in Saiunkoku he wouldn't have minded; if it brought him some excitement for a few days. The thrill of controlling the legendary Killing blade outlaws had passed quickly and bored him after awhile even thought he was still in charge.

Sakujun was never a greedy man. He knew that if he was greedy he wouldn't be able to find that thing he desired the most.

It came in the form of Kou Shuurei, after meeting her on that bench it his gaze had wandered off to her. The soft music played on her Erhu had calmed down that thirst for excitement and just made him feel… At ease.

Sure, he had planned all of it, the meeting with 'Kourin' and the All Merchants Association, who else would she have gone to if she wanted to get to Kinka safely? It was far more interesting to watch her each day as she played housemaid for him, fussing over how lazy he was and how he thinks of everything as boring. He had killed time off before, just sipping at poison and looking out onto what seemed like a boring world and those few days that he spent with her outshone all of the things he ever did to relieve his boredom.

The nagging she would do about his attitude was fun to listen to, it felt alive and amusing, it was what he had wanted through those years of boredom. No-body really cared about Sa Sakujun, as the middle son he wasn't babied over like Kokujun nor was he raised to think that everyone except himself was filth like Soujun. He was free to travel where he pleased to seek excitement and meaning in life.

* * *

She as natural around him, innocent yet full of determination, it caught his interest to think about her, all of her. About how she would call him 'Waka-sama' and how relaxed she looks when she would play the Erhu. The sound would soothe his ears and he could drift off with memories of what he had done with his fiancé, who knew nothing about who he really was. In a way, he never wanted the journey to Kinka to end; the things they did, the kisses they shared; or rather he had placed on her, the unfamiliar feelings that would shadow his mind when he looked at her. She wasn't amused by his suggestion at marriage and yet she had cared about him enough to say that he was better off drinking only hot water after a night of drinking sake.

It was far too late when she found out what he said about how he would die if he couldn't taste her Gan Lu Tea was true.

He never lost a bet; he was careful in his stakes and calculated all the aspects of the game before he would even say he was interested in the game. It was the largest gamble he had ever placed that day. The one thing he had wanted would save him and she had denied him of it. He wanted to become a special person to her, to be part of the only people that she would brew this certain tea for and yet; in the end it was all too much to wish for yet alone dream.

If she had decided to brew that one cup of tea for him, it might have made all the difference and somehow, by some work of a miracle she might have actually called him by his real name. Just once.

Tonight, the moon is a new moon. Darkness looms over the sky and the stars seem so far away, he would tell himself that she cared for him, even if just a little. He was her 3rd favourite person and loved him forever and will always remember him because he was special to her, he would leave the world thinking that he finally found the one thing in the world that made the world seem interesting and everything that he ever wanted he had the moment he died.

The love of Kou Shuurei until the very end.

He wouldn't care that he died telling himself a lie but it made him happy to know that finally he managed to steal the moon.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Well, that's it for now. A little drabble based on the life of Sa Sakujun. I don't expect to actually get reviews for this but I thought its abit of a waste if I didn't type it out.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, reviewing is welcome!**_

_**BlueSkyHeaven**_


End file.
